Cat and her Berry
by InceptionTact
Summary: Ichigo has been having dreams about a certain black cat and gets his powers back to be with her, but will those powers be enough to stop the upcoming hell?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first IchiYoru fic, I just got the idea last night, I don't know how long it's gonna be, definetly longer than a one-shot, takes place after Arrancar Arc, before the FullBring arc.**

**"Cat and her Berry"**

'It's been four months since I lost my powers, my life has gotten normal, and I can't decide whether or not if it's great or shit. I haven't had contact with any of my spirit friends since then. I wonder if they still think of me or not?'

"Ichigo!" came the collective call of Ichigo's friends(Orihime,Chad,Ishida,Tatsuki,Keigo,Muziro) Ichigo walked over to his group of friends still a lttle fearful of Tatsuki, because he recently shot down Orihime.

'Well hopefully Tatsuki won't try and kill me today.' Ichigo thought hopefully. " Hey guys what's going on?" Ichigo noticed how awkward and uncomfortable Inoue had gotten around him.

_Flashback One Month Ago_

Class was just about to finish when Inoue had called Ichigo aside, 'What does she want?' he thought thoroughly confused.

"Ichigo, I wanted to talk, but you keep leaving so quickly when class ends, so can you talk for a minute?"

"Sure Inoue, whats on your mind?" "Well I wanted to ask you something..." she said with more timid tone than usual.

'God she's acting so wierd' "Well, ok then what'd ya wanna ask me?"

Inoue started to fidget with her clothes, and other things to calm herself down, soon she found her voice and stuttered " W-Well you s-see, I k-kind of like y-you, and w-was wondering if..." she didn't get to finish her statement when Ichigo grabbed her by the shoulder with a sad expression on his face.

"Inoue...I can't do what your gonna ask me" he stated now serious, whcih caused her to flinch a little.

"B-But why, y-you don't even know what I was gonna say" she said saddened that she basically got denied.

"I know what you were gonna say... and my answer is no." he dead panned with sadness dripping from his words.

"Inoue you have to know, that even though I don't have powers anymore, there are still plenty of people who want to see me dead, and those poeple would use you to get to me, and I will not put you in harms way...again" pain was now the dominant emotion in his staggered voice.

"B-But I still have my powers, I can protect myself Kurosaki-kun!" she was getting desperate trying to reason with him so he would say yes.

Many poeple thought that Kurosaki Ichigo was as dense as they come, but truth be told he could be quite observant outside of battle, and he knew of Inoue's crush on him, he just never sought anything from friendship from the girl.

'Jeez, how the hell was I supposed to tell her no because I just wasn't interested?' "I'm sorry Inoue but I just can't, I really hope that you can be happy, and we can still be friends."

"O-of Course! Kurosaki-kun!, I guess I'll see you later then" she said in her mask of happiness.

'God, I hope she isn't to crushed, I hope she gets over this' "Okay, well I'll be going then."

Once he left the room Inoue broke down into a full blown crying fit in the empty room. "why why why WHY?!" she screamed.

"Hey were all going out, you in or what?" said the annoying Quincy. " I mean we can always just leave without you." he said trying to get a rouse out of Ichigo, whether he admitted or not, it was obvious that the two had more of a relationship of Ichigo and Renji used to have.

" Of course I'm coming douche! just let me get my things"

It was 10:30 P.M before Ichigo got home only to be welcomed with a loud " YYOOOUUURR LAAATTTTEEE!" courtesy of his flambouyant father

"GET OFF!" Ichigo said wrestling his father to ground try beat father into submission for the night. "I was out with everybody, so get over it!" Ichigo went up to his room to sleep for the night.

'God, that old man never gives up does he?!' 'oh well time for sleep today was way to long'

_Ichigo's Dreams_

Ichigo found himself on a massive beach early in the day "Wow, this is kinda nice" Ichigo thought before hearing what sounded like his name being called.

"Hey Ichigo, wait up will ya?" came the voice of one perverted cat-lady.

"Y-Yoruichi?, what are you doing here?" he stated avverting his eyes, from the sexy cat-woman. She was wearing a bright yellow two piece with light purple flower designs all over.

"Whaddya mean, why am I hear, you asked me to come to the beach with you" she said cutely.

'When did she become so damn cute?' Ichigo thought to himself before mentally exploding, 'WAIT WHAT?!'

"U-Um y-yeah well I just thought It'd be nice to see you again" he said since he hadn't seen her in a while.

"Well it's only been a week but okay." by the end her voice had its usual mischievous tone to it.

' A week, what is she talking about?' he thought until her remembered he was dreaming.

"U-Uh w-well yeah is that b-bad?" he asked nervously just now noticing her skimpy attire.

"My my, Ichigo you wouldn't happen to be staring at my body now would you?" she smirked to his face instantly becoming crimson.

"O-Of Course not! I was j-just..." "It's okay Ichigo I don't mind, I'm actually happy that finally noticed me" she said in a sweet voice. "Now how about we make this day worth while?" she said in a sultry voice making Ichigo's blush become even darker.

"Yoruichi what are doi..." he couldn't continue because her lips came crashing down on his, making him stiffen at first, but then he fell deeper into the kiss.

'You know what fuck it, it's my dream I can give in for once'

At his reaction she deepened the kiss sliding her tongue to his mouth, asking for permission, which Ichigo granted whole heartedly. She took advantage and immediately dominated and was exploring his mouth until he tried to gain control, but she was having none of that. She wrestled his tongue back down and continued exploring until the need for air became to great.

Ichigo and Yoruichi were gasping for air until they could breathe normally again. "Wow... that was great" Yoruichi said not expecting Ichigo to recipricate. Ichigo turned even more crimson at the comment, " U-Um thank you Yoruichi" he stuttered trying to recompose himself.

" Yes, berry-chan?" she questioned cutely. "Hey c'mon you know thats not my name" he was acting embarressed as hell and couldn't even make eye contact with the woman he just connected to by the lips until a few moments ago.

"Ichigo..." Yoruichi said softly noticing how embarressed and red he was. "come on look at me, I really want to tell you something..."

Ichigo looked up to her and still held a furious blush, "Y-yeah..." he asked timidly. "Ichigo I lo-" Ichigo couldn't hear her finish because he was forced concious by his father's wake up call "GEETTT UPPPP ICCHIIIIGOO!" his father came crashing down. But fell on his ass hearing his son's sleepy moan.

"Yoru-ichi" was all he could get out before waking up to his father who wore the toothiest and stupidest grin he had ever seen. "What has you so happy and not trying to kill me, I'd actaully love to know." Ichigo dead panned happy he could actually rest.

"Are you sure thats the only thing you love, son?" Isshin said, his stupid grin never leaving his face.

"What're you talking about?" he asked not understanding his childish father.

"Tell me Ichigo, have you been thinking about a certain 'God Of Flash' lately?" he said proud at how high his son aimed for.

Ichigo couldn't hide the blush that crept onto his face," fuck..." was all he could say, he knew his secret was out the moment it started.

Isshin was having one of the happiest moments of his life " So when did this start?" he asked, his dumbass grin still plastered on his face.

Ichigo knew there was no way out of this 'fuck well I can't lie now", he sighed and replied "last night" was all he could say before he shot his head down so his father wouldn't see his beet red face.

This was a side of his son Isshin hadn't seen since Masaki died, and he couldn't be happier for his son. Though his usual personality kicked in and all he did was scream "KISUKE!" was all he could yell before sprinting out of his house. Ichigo caught on quickly and chased after his father. 'What is that dumbass doing?! Urahara-san is the biggest gossip EVER!' then a more grim thought hit Ichigo's mind 'what if yoruichi's there?!' at this thought he sped to almost inhuman speeds after his father to stop him.

When his father came into sight, he ran faster to close the gap. After a few more minutes they rounded the corner to Urahara's Shop, but only for Isshin to be thrown onto the ground by Ichigo.

After the brief scuffle that followed, to Ichigo's complete horror Urahara came around the corner, classic fan waving in front of his face.

"Well Isshin I thought I felt you coming what brings you he-" he was cut short by the sight of once substitute shinigmai turned savior turned human Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Well this is different, come inside everybody" he said in his usual flambouyant manner. After they all got inside they sat at the table all eyes except for Isshin were on Ichigo, considering he hasn't stopped by since he lost his powers. "So Kurosaki-san what brings you to my little shop?" he said knowing it would aggitate the younger Kurosaki. " I didn't want to be here" he replied in a undescribable tone. All at the table looked at him with a questioning gaze.

Isshin could only think 'what crawled up his ass, and made itself home?' Urahara voiced his thoughts " What do you mean Kurosaki-san?"

"Why don't you asked my dad, it's his fault we're even here." he said in his less than happy tone. Urahara quickly redirected his gaze to Isshin. Isshin dumbass grin once again became present, but fell slightly when his son left the room. Urahara asked Ichigo where he was going, but only heard Ichigo curse slightly under his breath before leaving the room.

"Wonder what thats about" Urahara said before returning his attention to Isshin. "Soooooooo... what has your son all worked up?" he asked his voice become a little mischevious.

"You'll never guess..." Isshin started, his grin coming back full force. A few minutes passed before he relayed this mornings events.

Ichigo had climbed down into the Under Ground Training Area.

"Fucking old perverts" was all he got out before he heard the uncontrolled laughter come from where he had once been. His mood darkened immediately, 'why are they laughing!? don't they know I can't even see her?!' he roared in his mind. In that instant he made a decision, ' I have to get my powers back!' he wouldn't settle for anyhting less, not when he knew what he wanted, nothing was going to stop him.

It was that moment that a seal he didn't even know about broke, he was submerged into his inner world it was different, the pure blue skyscrapers, were still there, but the ocean was quickly sinking into the ground, and within a few minutes the back drop turned into that of hueco Mundo.

"What the hell is going on?!" he yelled, and was surprisingly answered. Right then at that moment his hollow appeared.

**"Hiya there Kingy"** was all he said before appearing before Ichigo, with his ever classic smirk.

"What the fuck?!"

**"Damn Kingy, I gotta say I like what ya did with the place, now if you were wondering why this is happening, your gonna have to calm the fuck down."** his hollow stated before screaming **" NOW STOP SCREAMING!"**

This earned a 'are you fucking retarded' look from Ichigo. "Okay, so will you tell what is going on?"

**"First things first, what's my name?"** his hollow asked hoping his King had learned a thing or too from their last encounter.

"Whaddya mean, you said you didn't have a na-" he saw the scowl quickly find it's way on the face of his hollow. "Zangestu" he said barely audible.

His hollow smirked seeing his King finally remembered their last meeting.

**"Good, now can ya tell me why that's my name?" **he asked hoping he wouldn't have to explain a lot.

"Because you and Old Man Zangetsu together make up the real Zangetsu, atcually speaking of him where is the old man?" he asked wondering where the other part to his sword was hiding.

**"He ain't back yet"** Zangetsu replied** (A/N: Okay so nobody gets confused, both the hollow and the old man are Zangetsu, so I will refer to regular Zangetsu as Old Man Zangetsu, and the hollow as Zangetsu.)**

" What do you mean he's not back yet, actually, not that I'm not happy, but why are you here?" he asked completely confused.

**' So mcuh for not having to explain a lot'** Zangestu thought thinking of a way to explain this. **"Okay, this shit is gonna take a while so grab a chair and sit down"**

Ichigo looked like Zangetsu grew another head "Where are their any chairs?"

Zangetsu just said in an annoyed tone, **"It's your soul, just fuckin' make one! see"** as he said this he made a chair appear out of no where.

"Awesome! wait how did you do that?"

**"Oh for fuck's sake here!" **Zangetsu made another one so he wouldn't have to deal with this shit. **"Okay now where were we, oh yeah well you know how the Old Man was your Reason, and I was your instinct, well when you used the Final Getsuga Tensho, we weren't seperated like we thought was gonna happen, we just had a seal put on us, that didn't allow us to give you any reiastu, so we couldn't communicate with ya.**

"And?" Ichigo said not getting what Zangetsu was getting at.

**" Okay, well I broke the seal basically by reaching and connecting with your reiatsu, which you had by hanging around with what his name...Chad?... yea well anyway the guy has about as much control over his reiatsu as you, so with you constantly hanging around him and your other spiritually powered friends, you gathered enough reiatsu for me to latch onto and free myself, but first I needed you to follow your instinct, which we all know you barely ever do!"** Zangetsu said a little pissed at Ichigo **"Anyway well, your urge to be with that Yoruichi? was it, yeah well that decision was all instinct so I took the oppurtunity, and here I am. By the way, nice choice Kingy, she's SOOO hot!"**

" So basically, your here to stay then?" Ichigo, cou;dn't fully hide his excitement "Wait so where's Old Man Zangetsu?"

**"He's still sealed, and I don't know what his requirements are, but congrats Kingy, your technically a shinigami again, but your incomplete obviously,and since I'm the source your current power, your gonna feel like a hollow to most people."**

"That's gonna be a pain in the ass, but atleast I can see Yoruichi now" he said way to happily for himself.

**"Damn, you got it bad for her don' ya Kingy, so how about we open a Garganta, and go see our kitty-cat?"** Zangetsu said in a creepy lecherous tone.

"I CAN USE GARGANTA?!" Ichigo all but bellowed, completely forgetting Zangetsu's perverted remark.

**"Yea, I'm a hollow, why wouldn't you be able to if I'm letting you use my power"**

"Letting me use your power like willingly?" he asked shocked he wouldn't have to fight for dominance like ususal. " Wait so, what about all the other times, you attacked me saying you wanted my body,and were gonna consume me?"

**"To be honest, you were so fucking weak back then, and I needed a way to motivate your sorry ass."**

"WAS NOT!" he yelled offended by his sword, "anyway, so why am I still dressed like a human?"

**"Well you haven't accepted me yet."**

"Well how exactly do I accept your powers, cause I guess it ain't gonna be like with Old Man Zangetsu, where I just grab his hilt and yell his name."

**"Ya learn quick Kingy, so tell me how exactly did you accept power form Rukia?"** his hollow asked a sadicstic smile covering his face.

"Well she just, stabbed me with her swo-" Ichigo paled, at his next thought. "Your gonna ram that through my chest?"

**"Yeap, payback's a bitch Kingy"**

"W-Wait, can't that kill me?!" he asked Zangetsu **"Only if your accpeting an outside power, but since I'm a part of your power, that can't happen."**

"STILL, what do you mean, paybacks a bitch?"

**"Do you have any idea how long I had to wait to get back here?!"**

"Fine, can you atleast go into Bankai first though?"

**"Why?"**

"Look how fuckin big regular Zangetsy is?!"

**"What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger" **Zangetsu said as he rushed to Ichigo, and rammed his sword into Ichigo's chest.

A huge explosion shook Ichigo Inner World, and Ichigo emerged like Zangetsu, but his hair and skin and eyes were still their normal colord, but, his Shuhakusho, was pure white with a black lining, and Zangetsu had a black cloth.

**"I gotta say Kingy, now I really like your style"** he said taking in Ichigo's new Shinigami attire.

"That's different, but okay. Well Ishould probably go explain this before my dad and Urahara think I'm being atacked by a hollow."

**"See ya Kingy."**

Urahara and Isshin were making fun of the eldest of the Kurosaki children, and thinking of the possible grandchildren they would get if Yoruichi had kids with Ichigo, whcih caused some scarier thoughts to surface, like a kid wtih Ichigo's reiatsu, and a vengeful personality like Yoruichi.

Their converstion was cut short how ever when it felt like a hollow with Aizen's level of reiatsu appeared.

"Isshin, we need to get down there now, whatever is going on we need to stop it now!" Urahara all btu yelled.

They both flash stepped to the Under Ground Training Facility, to see a very happy looking Ichigo as a SHINIGAMI?!

"I-Ichigo... h-h-how?" was all they could say before just examining his new form. He had a pure white shuhakusho with black inner lining, and a black clothed Zangetsu.

"Hey guys, I don't have time to explain, I gotta go to Soul Society.. he said before opening up a Garganta, which left both men staring blankly, until they flas stepped in front of him blocking his path. Ichigo not wanting to answer any questions moved past them, but they blocked his path again intent on getting answers.

"Ichigo, I don't care about how you became a shinigami again, but I am worried why your reiatsu feelsalmost completely hollow!"

Ichigo just looked at him like he was an idiot, but they didn't know about Zangetsu being part hollow, so he just said " I know but I'm actually completely fine, my reiatsu has just changed, I'm still all shinigami see..." he said pulling out Zangetsu from his cloth, what caught their attention was that Zangetsu's color scheme seemed reversed. Although what really caught their attention, was that his eyes, instantly changes form white to black scerleras, and the irises became gold.

"Ichigo, why do your eyes, look like your wearing your mask?" asked Urahara, who was still worried about this new development.

Ichigo just asked Zangetsu mentally 'Hey he's right whats up with my eyes?"

**"It's just showing that I'm giving you more power..."** Zangetsu said like it was the most obvious thing in the world **"You should see what happens when you go into Bankai now haha!"**

'Why what happened to my Bankai?'

**"You'll find out when you use it... but I'd rather have you not use it now since there isn't any need."**

"Okay well see ya, gotta get back to the other converstaion."

"Ichigo?" Isshin asked his son, when he stopped paying attention to them.

"huh oh yeah, sorry I was talking to Zangestu"

"So what did he say? I mean did he explain your new appearence?"

"Yeah every thing is fine" he waslked passed them, not really caring about what they wanted. " I'll be in Soul Society, so if you need me you know where to find me."

He then entered his garganta, after closing it. he walked through black mist that was this world.

"Well looks like were going to Soul Society, somebody has to make sure he doesn't get himself killed."

Isshin then pulled out a Engetsu, stabbed in the air, and opened a Senkaimon. " Lets go Kisuke"

Ichigo just got out of the Garagnta where it seemed to be in Rokungai 1, "thank god, walking wouldv'e been a bitch." Ichigo walked up to the gate where it slammed down on him, and Jidanboh roared "What poor soul thinks they passed the one and only Jida-" he stopped mid sentence when he saw the person standing before him he could only stutter "K-K-Kurosaki Ichi-igo"

"Hey Jidanboh long time no see, so can I get into Soul Society?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, how are you a shinigami the last I heard you had lost your powers."

" Well long story short I got my powers back,but my reiatsu is different so the gate doesn't recongize me."

"I noticed that, you feel more like a hollow than a shinigami, and for that reason I can't let you pass."

"Yeah,I know I feel like a hollow but trust me it's just apart of me c'mon do I need to have to beat you to get in again." he said jokingly

Jidanboh, knew of Ichigo's strength and decided to lift the gate. "A-Alright just don't cause too much trouble." he said afraid of fighting him,

"Finally, now I can go see Yoruichi" he practically whispered, "Thanks Jidanboh." he said before dissappearring under the gate.

As soon as he entered the gate, he was surrounded on all sides by random shinigami yelling "Die Hollow!" and other obscenities, until they made room for the Captains who were now on scene.

Most of the Captains came including Captains (Toshiro, Utitake, Kenpachi,Soi Fong, Byakuya, Shinji)

"Hey guys, what's up? Actually, do you know where I can find Yoruichi?" he had a jolt through his spie, when he heard a whisper in his ear " Right here berry-chan." His face became slightly red at the closeness to his crush.

"H-Hey, Y-Yoruichi"

**A/N: Alright hey guys this is a new story I making don't worry I'll still be updating "The Talk that Changed Fate". I would just like to thank Kiwifan7 for inspiring me with his story "Coming Back to Life", you should all go check it out, its really good!**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Cat and her Berry"**

_Most of the Captains came including Captains (Toshiro, Utitake, Kenpachi,Soi Fong, Byakuya, Shinji)_

_"Hey guys, what's up? Actually, do you know where I can find Yoruichi?" he had a jolt through his spine, when he heard a whisper in his ear " Right here berry-chan." His face became slightly red at the closeness to his crush._

_"H-Hey, Y-Yoruichi"_

"Now, why would the little berry wanna come see sensei so bad?" she said in her more than provacative voice. Unfortunately Byakuya just had to interrupt, "Kurosaki Ichigo, just how is it that you are here in that form?" he said warey of Ichigo's almost completely hollow reiatsu.

"Oh yeah, well to be honest I don't want spend the time explaining it right now Byakuya."

'I swear one of these days!, if he doesn't call em by my sir name'. "Well, you must know that you appeance was unexpected" he said in his ever emotionless tone. Toshiro took the silence as oppurtunity, " Kurosaki, for whatever reason you are, could you stop forcing your reiatsu, it's rather annoying."

At this Ichigo just looked like Toshiro grew another head " I'm not raising my reiatsu at all" he deadpanned.

"Impossible" was all he heard heard from most of those in attendence, "Ichigo-san" came the friendly voice of Utitake "too put it bluntly, it feels like your in Bankai"

Ichigo was gonna answer that he wasn't surpressing it, but then he felt himself weaken, 'what the hell' he thought before a voice came from with in his head **"Sounds like their gonna keep bitching about this, so I'm gonna bottle up your reiatsu Kingy, since you still suck at doin that haha."**

'I do not suck at it!' Ichigo yelled before he was brought back to the conversation outside of his head. "Ichigo, hey anybody there?" Yorucihi said while knocking on his head like a cat enjoying itself.

"Uh-h, yeah! I'm back, sorry Zangetsu said he'd keep my reiatsu bottled up for me appearently, so no need to worry now okay, and ummm Yoruichi could ya not not hang all over me, I mean I can't move haha." he chuckled nervously, which caught everyone's attention.

Shinji being the one to pry further, " C'mon Ichigo, Soul Society's sexiest cat has claimed you as her scratching post, and your complaining, you sure you ain't gay?" this gathered a chcukle from everyone but Ichigo.

" I ain't like that dammit!" Ichigo said furious that Shinji had the audacity to call him gay.

"Bullshit, first you steal my first love Orihime!..." he said in a tone of jealousy " Now you got another hot chick crawling on you!"

Ichigo was now in full on 'you wanna go bitch' mood " Okay first off, Inoue asked me out three months ago..." this got a 'finally reaction' from everybody except Yoruichi who seemed suddenly less playful. Ichigo noticed this and smiled warmly at her 'I wonder what that was about?'

"and I turned her down" which got a few confused look from some of the captains who thought he went to rescue her from Hueco Mundo cause he liked her. "As for the second part, your just JEALOUS!" he said with considerable pride. This got a mixed reaction from everyone 'I don't care' (Byakuya, Kenpachi, and Toshiro), 'Happy' (Utitake), 'Jealous' ( Shinji, and Soi Fon), 'Murderous' (Soi Fon), and 'Playful' ( Yoruichi...of course)

"Ohhhh Ichigo if I knew how much you enjoyed my company, maybe we should stop by the Hot Springs some time" she purred in a husky tone. Ichigo instantly turned into a strawberry, at the thought of a naked Yoruichi, and stiffening in his pants.

"Hate to be the one to end such a cute moment but..." came the currently sweet voice of the the motherly Captain Unohana " Captain Commander is calling an emergency Captain's Meeting, you should come as well Kurosaki-san." 'Damn they're really making a big deal about this, stupid hollow reiatsu!'. **"HEY! I take offense to that!"** said a very pissed off Zangetsu. 'Heh my bad' he said inwardly.

"Ichigo... hey stop spacing out, we need to go." Yoruichi stated.

"H-Hey what're you doing to me?!" Yoruichi was currently crawling up his body in her normal form.

"Piggyback ride" was all she said, she was going to pout but she didn't need to Ichigo already had her on his back and ready to go.

"Okay lets get going then" he said with one of those toothy smiles he rarely did anymore.

'Wow!, I think I like these smiles more then when his blushes!, I'm gonna make him do them more.' she purred inwardly.

"Let's go berry-head! we don't have all say."

Ichigo just blushed deeper, because his crushes body was pressed so tightly to him. 'She's so soft and comfy... FOCUS! this is not the time or place!'

They all shunpoed to the 1st Division meeting room, or more like Ichigo got there in two minutes with Yoruichi, and everyone else arrived a minute of two later.

'Holy Fuck, that's his regular shunpo?! it's as fast as mine!, damn berry got a power up.'

"W-Wow, Ichigo that was fast... when did you learn to do that?"

" Don't know, I just did it... why did I do something wrong?"

"No that was your just way better at it now than earlier.." noticing a chance to have fun with her berry she said " I wonder what else you've gotten better at?" she said sultry, pressing her body up against side, making him blush 50 shades of red. Her own slight blush appearing on her cheeks,'oh berry if only you knew how much I missed my berry head while you were gone.'

Everyone arrived at this time to see Ichigo with Yoruichi pressed against him, both of them at least slightly flushed, Yoruichi eyeing each and every inch of the orange headed reaper. To those who didn't know about the two's dyanic(everyone) it looked like two people saturated in sexual tension, which was the case, but in a more platonic way.

"Okay Okay, I know you two wanna smash, but can't it wait till were done here." came the accusing tone of Shinji.

" It's not what it loo-" was all that came from Ichigo's mouth before, a heavy and gruf voice spoke " Enter" from behind Captain Commander Yamamoto Shigekuni's office doors. Everyone stopped what they were doing and entered the room.

Everyone that was supposed to be their took their spots while Ichigo stood awkwardly in the center, while Yoruichi just to the back of the room to watch

"This meeting of Captains shall now commence!' came the powerful voice of the Captain Commander. He said with out opening his eyes, and turned his head to Ichigo, "Kurosaki Ichigo, not that I am unhappy to see one of Soul Society's allies return, but just how is that your here." he asked curious of how the former substitute re-attained his powers.

"Well I don't have, all the details, cause Zangetsu didn't tell me everything, but to put it simply I broke the seal that sealed Zangetsu away from the rest of my soul." he said like it was the most common knowledge in the world.

"Why, would your zanpaktou be sealed off from your soul?" The Captain Commander asked not knowing the details of how the young boy had come to lose them.

Toshiro cut in curious of something, "actaully Kurosaki, how did you lose the ability to turn into a soul reaper anyway?"

" I used the Final Getsuga Tensho, didn't Urahara-san tell you all about it, I thought he would've."

The Captain Commander cut back into the conversation. " Urahara Kisuke told us that, we should respect your privacy do to your sacrifice, but since you are openly telling us we would like to know the details."

"Okay, well I really can't put the situation to justice by telling so I'll just do this.." his hands began to glow blue, and he traced a square in the air, which then turn into something akin to a television screen.**(A/N: I couldn't of a way to have Ichigo explain it, so I made up some random memory televison Kido to make it easier, hate me if you want, but this is how I'm doing it.)** "here this should show you a third person view of my fight with Aizen."

Most of the Captains never heard of this Kido, so they could only watch in awe as a screen came up and started to play a scene of Rangiku crying over Gin, and Aizen monologueing about his own power, then Ichigo, landed and a collective gasp could be heard from those in attendence except Yoruichi who was appreciating what looked like a very sexy battle weathered Ichigo.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, what happened to your Bankai?" he asked before the screen paused. "I don't honestly know (he lied), Aizen said it was something along the lines of zanpaktou evolution... or something like that, and transcedent being this and god that.. it was really annoying to listen to, but just watch and find out." he was about to resume when another voice spoke up, "Kurosaki, Ichigo since you killed Aizen, are you saying that you became one of these transcedents beings? and if so how did you achive this?" came the ver stoic voice of Kuchiki Byakuya.

Ichigo was about to answer, but another voice interrupted him. **" Hey King let me out, and explain this cause it might be a good thing." **' Hell no, they don't know that your Zangetsu, so they'll attack the moment I materialize you!', **" Then defend me, I mean they'll either think your insane for defending a hollow or they'll try and understand the situation."**,'and what kind of strategy is that?!',** " a gamble"** Zangetsu said like it was sane idea. "Anybody ever tell you that your insane" Ichigo said in a grumble, submiting to Zangetsu's idea.

Everybody was why wondering why Ichigo stopped talking, and shut his eyes. Over a few moments they saw how Ichigo's face went from a 'are you a retard face' to 'fine' then a sulking face and many more. Then they all were wondering why his reiatsu started to slowly climb before he started to glow blackish. What caught all their attention though was him start to grumble... something about 'stupid asshole's and their dumb ideas'. Then he opened his eyes, and only said "hey guys, I'm bringin out Zangetsu to help explain this better." This caught Yorucihi's attention, she hadn't seen the mysterious man known as Zangetsu, since Ichigo obtained Bankai. At this she shunpoe'd to where everyone else was wanting to get a good view. 'This shoud be fun.'

The black aura then was cast to the side until, it started to form from the bottom up, by the end there stood a carbon white version Ichigo, who was dressed like Ichigo, but with black Scerlera and gold irises. At this most of the people in the group gasped, one they had never seen Ichigo's zanpaktou spirit, and they had never seen a zanpaktou that looked so much like it's wielder. Yoruichi however, knew that this was Zangetsu, and was right by Ichigo in an instant to ask what was going on.

"Ichigo, what's going on? I know what Zangetsu looks like and this ain't him." At hearing this Ichigo, and Zangetsu went pale, they forgot that she only knew Old Man Zangetsu, but not this part of Zangetsu.

"Eh heh, well see you see Yorucihi..." he started before poeople started to interrupt. Unohana was the first to interject,"and just how did you see his zanpaktou spirit before?" she asked kindly, not seeing how it was possible. "I saw him when Ichigo was training for his Bankai." this got s few confused looks, and a few of interest. " Theres no way you could stay with him for that long." Said Komamura, remembering how long it took him to obtain Bankai. "Well, Ichigo is a little special." Yoruichi said with a glint of pride in her voice. Soi Fon was the next to speak up "What do you mean special?" she asked annoyed that Yoruichi took so much pride in the boy.

"Well to put it bluntly , he learned Bankai in three days." She said waiting for the 'WTF' expressions that were gonna appear. Oh and they came in one form or another, from either unhinged jaws, the Captain Commander even opened both eyes slightly in surprise. Soi Fon was in denial, " there's no way that kid, learned BAN-KAI in three days!" she yelled voicing almost everybodies thoughts.

Ichigo interrupted what was probably going to be a rant, "If you don't believe me then just..." he said then glanced over to Yoruichi, "Yoruichi can come here? he asked getting a little nervous.

"Sure, what do you need?" she wouldn't admit it , but the spirit that was supposed to be Zangetsu made her nervous. She walked right next to him.

"W-Well, can you hold my hand?" he asked averting his eyes from hers when asking her.

"Ichigo, working a little fast aren't you, I mean we haven't even gone on a date or anything...yet" she said getting really close grabbing his hands and pushing up against him.

"T-Thats not what I meant! I just need a link to project the memory..." he said cheeks, becoming more red by the second.

" I could think of a few other things you could grab..." she said pressing even more into him, in turn making him bright red.

"Ehkm...If you two could save it for later and continue" came the voice of the Captain Commander. At hearing his voice they both looked around, just remembering where they were.

The occupants had different expressions on 'I don't care' ( Byakuya, Toshiro, Kurotsuchi, Kenpachi), 'Happy' (Unohana, and Utitake), 'Jealous' (Shinji, and Kyourako), 'Impassive' (Captain Commander, and Komomura), 'Murderous' (Soi Fon).

"Yeah, well it's true that Old Man Zangetsu was the one who taught me my Bankai, and not this part of Zangetsu, now wait to finish asking questions until I'm done." He got a nod in response from everyone, he then proceeded to play the memory.

_Flash Back_

It was the secret playground cave that Urahara and Yoruichi used to use as youths. Ichigo was looking at Yoruichi, who had a wierd doll thing in her arm.

"Ichigo this is a Spirit Inhibitor, it allows the user to project their to cast their zanpaktou spirit by stabbing their zanpaktou through it, but there is a draw back, you have to defeat that spirit within three days or-" she didn't get the chance to finish because Ichigo had plunged Zangetsu through the doll.

"Whatre you-", she was interrupted by Ichigo "I don't want to hear about what if's, you said I need to beat him in three days so I will." the determination ever present in his voice.

The doll began to take shape into Old Man Zangetsu, He was a tall man with shoulder length rich brown hair, translucent orange sunglasses, and a tattered blackish crimson overcoat.

"Ichigo, so you have come to gain your Bankai, I will accept, but only if you know the dangers, first give it your all, and do not waver for even a second, because if you do, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Those who were watching this gasped, why would a zanpaktou ever kill it's master, that would mean suicide. As if to answer their mental question Zangetsu continued.

" I will not be wielded by a weakling Ichigo, so if you can not conquer me then I will not allow you to embarress me by losing, so all I have to say is WIN!, Ichigo I know you can do it."

"Now let us begin, there are two conditions to obtaining my Bankai Ichigo, the first being finding the real me among all these swords..." he said before being interrupted by Ichigo, " What swords?" and Zangetsu answered by glowing blue with reiatsu and soon thousands of Zangetsu like blades fell from the air and pierced the whole training grounds. "These one's" he said with a faint smirk. "The second one being you must impale me with the real me, before times up."

Yoruichi took this time to cut in, "I'll leave the training to you then Zangetsu." Yoruichi said before pirching herself atop a tall rock to watch the fight.

"Now then Ichigo, let us begin!" he said then proceeded to bring the cleaver like blade down on Ichigo's head, Ichigo went to grab Zangetsu from his back, but it wasn't there so he jumped out of the way and grabbed a random sword from the pile to block, but to his astonishment, the sword shattered like glass. 'Guess that wasn't the one.' he thought before picking up another one, which had the same result, and this pattern continued for another eight hours.

_Yoruichi's POV_

"They've been at it for an incredibly long time, I'm surprised he's still standing." she continued to watch until Ichigo finally started to show some progress, he could put up an almost even fight against Zangetsu for about five minutes until the swords broke now. That soon ended when Zangetsu started to step up the pace more, increasing both his speed, as well as his fighting capability.

_Normal POV_

Toshiro couldn't keep his voice in anymore, "Wow, I've never seen such a... rutheless zanpaktou before." He looked over at Zangetsu and could noticed the mirth he got from watching this. "Having fun?" he questioned towards Zangetsu.

**"More than you could imagine."** he said, his smirk grew into a very Kenpachi like grin. This got a few questioning gazes. **" Kickin' Kingy's ass into shape were some of the funnest times of my life."** if possible his grin grew larger.** "Even if the Old Man was the one who got to do this time."**

Utitake looked over to Zangetsu to ask him, " So Ichigo-san has two zanpaktou spirits?" he asked slight disbelief in his voice, he thought him and Kyrouko were the only ones who had that.

**"Somethin' like that, but not like you either... now keep watching, it won't make much sense if you don't watch."**

Utitake did as instructed and looked back at the screen. Now Zangetsu was pushing Ichigo into a corner, his strikes were taking their toll. Ichigo was slowing down and becoming more defensive, he was breathing hard, and now sported numerous cuts and gashes over his body. Zangetsu, had a rather dissapointed look on his face, "that's enough for today Ichigo, you can't keep going." he said.

"Of Course I can keep going! Just gi-" he passed out in the middle of his sentence where Yoruichi caught him and looked at Zangetsu, " You went a little far don'tcha think" she said a little worried about the condition of her student.

Ichigo's ears perked up at this part, he didn't know about this conversation since he was unconcious.

"No, he knows the consequences of failure so I only hope he finds the strength to accomplish his goal." Zangetsu replied sternly.

"You can't be serious! you actually plan on killing him if he fails?!" Yoruichi's grip on Ichigo tightened and she became defensive "I won't let you pull that shit!" she tried to threaten but Zangetsu was on her in an instant, she dropped Ichigo and was now held in Zangetsu's vice-grip on her neck, "Know your place girl!, you will never have the power to defeat me." he said his coat had turned completely black, and started to flame! Cryptic black tattoos started to form on his arm he was strangling Yoruichi with, he then threw her through three rock formations before she collapsed unconcious.

Everyone was looking in awe at the power Zangetsu held and how he took out Yoruichi as if she were an infant. All eyes were on Ichigo, even the Captain Commander's half lidded ones.

Ichigo was in complete disbelief, he had never seen this side of the usually fatherly zanpaktou, he looked over to Zangetsu who wore the same expression,** "I swear Kingy, this is my first time seeing this too, and thought I was the rutheless one."** he dead panned, still in shock of the scene he just observed.

Yoruichi then became the center of attention. "What the hell, I don't remember that." she said in still in shock that someone could thrash her so easily. She then saw Ichigo looking at her with pleading eyes, thay were just emitting sorrowful apologies. "It's okay Ichigo, it wasn't your fault, I should've readied myself." she said trying to comfort him, btu not succeeding. Ichigo's attention switched back to Zangetsu.

"The next time I see the Old Man, me and you are going to beat him into place got that." he said that didn't allow any arguement. That didn't stop Zangetsu from attempting though.

**"I don't know Kingy, I'm not all that confident about going up against the Old Man now..."** he said losing his wild grin, and his face became complaicent, **" I mean he wasn't even in Bankai and he beat the shit out of Kitty-chan over here." **he pointed over to Yorucihi, **"Not to mention, I don't know anything about the black flames, and tattoo shit, who knows what else he's hiding from us."**

Ichigo interrupted though, "What about when you go into 'that' form, I mean, from what I can remember, that isn't something any sane person would willingly go up against.

**"Honestly Kingy, I don't know, but if thats what you want we can give it a try when we break his seal."**

"What seal?" asked a jovial voice that was later indentified as Urahara Kisuke, who was accompanied by none other than Isshin Kurosaki, formely Shiba.

"So what trouble have you gotten yourself into now, my son?" Isshin asked jokingly.

"Seriously?! I'm not in trouble I'm just explaining my powers from the beginning, although some developments have come up..." he muttered that last part.

Isshin though acting like a child, was absorbing his surroundings, from the gigantic screen with an unconcious and beaten Ichigo and Yoruichi on it. 'I'll ask about that in a minute.' to the photo negative version of his son standing next to him.

"Ummm Ichigo who's that" Isshin pointed at Zangetsu.

"Dad this is Zangetsu, Zangetsu, this is my annoying dad Isshin Kurosaki." Isshin, started sulking at this comment, muttering something about 'mean children' and 'why do I derserve this'. What he didn't expect though was for Zangetsu to answer him.

**" I know from what I can tell, out father is a very strong, even by Captain standards, ne Dad-Taicho."** he joked surprising a couple of people present.

"What do you mean our dad?" asked Ichigo, who was a little confused by Zangetsu's wording.

**"Well your his son, and I'm apart of you, so I guess he's my dad to." **Zangetsu said, which got a eccentric and happy reaction from Isshin who jumped and tackled Zangetsu, surprisng basically everybody even Ichigo and Zangestu, "Oh MY SECOND SON HOW I'VE ALWAYS WANTED ONE!" Zangetsu getting aggitated quickly grabbed Isshin by his shuhakusho through him into the ceiling, **"Just cause I'm technically your son, doesn't give you permission to be an annoying fuck!" **Zangetsu roared

Although Toshiro had been distracted by the antics of Zangetsu and 'Kurosaki' Isshin, he was still in shock that his supposedly dead Captain was standing before him. He just had to know what the hell was going on.

"Shiba Taicho, i-is that y-you?" he asked confusedly. "I thought you wer-" he was cut off by the Captain Commander.

"Kurosaki or Shiba Isshin whatever you are called now, what is your affiliation with Kurosaki Ichigo?" Although the answer was clear, after the little show that was put on for him and the rest of the Captains.

Isshin pulled himself out of the ceiling he was previously imbedded in to answer.

"I am Ichigo's father, Kurosaki Isshin previously Shiba, and former 10th Squad Captain, predecessor of current 10th Squad Captain Toshiro." he was going to continue, but was interrupted by Toshiro.

"IT'S CAPTAIN HITSU... you know what, it's obvious your son gained his inability to call me by my proper name from you so, I just give up."

"Oh come on Toshi, quitting is for losers I taught you better than that." Isshin exclaimed. A tick mark appeared on Toshiro's head from being called his old name.

Ichigo now spoke up,"okay this is all fascinating and shit, but unless I get this underway, I'm never gonna get out this meeting so I'm gonna continue from where we left off."

Everybodies attention was now on the screan that Ichigo had paused at the little detour.

Zangetsu now had Ichigo on his shoulder, and was walking to pick up Yoruichi, he dispelled his mysterious power, and picked her up. He then proceeded to the hot springs, and positioned them so their head were above water(Clothes On). He then sat atop a rock saying things like "Ichigo doesn't seem to be growing quick enough, I guess I'll have to slow down his training and adjust to his pace." He then dissapeared to another part of the cave via flash step.

Isshin and Urahara had no idea, what was going on, so they replayed the film for them, and by the end, they were wide eyed, with mouths agape. They couldn't believe that Ichigo had such a power within him, even if it was a little sadistic.

"Alright, now that you two are all caught up, I'm gonna continue." he said continuing from where they were earlier.

Ichigo sipped the parts about Yorucihi's true form exposure, and went straight into the next day's training. Zangetsu was still very aggresive, but not as savage as the day before, he allowed a few openings, which Ichigo took advantage of. after a little fighting Ichigo had been fighting with the same sword for the better part of thirty minutes. He finally cut, Zangetsu, who in turn slightly turned the game up, leaving the two combatants in a stale mate. He then pressured Ichigo into another corner whe he broke his sword and the area was devoid of any swords, this was perfect for Zangetsu, if Ichigo was truly to attain Bankai he would do it right here right now. When he was about cut Ichigo deeply, Ichigo did as Zangetsu desired, he crushed his sword, to the hilt and his reiatsu began to swirl around him. Ichigo finally realized, 'Zangetsu is my power, he come from within me', so he reached for his inner reiatsu he felt something and latched on, it felt familiar, this was "ZANGETSU!" he roared pulling a sword out of thin air.

This was the desired result of nearly three days, of fighting with Zangetsu, Zangetsu smirked at that his wielder now understood, he even used Getsuga Tensho out of instinct, Zangetsu being slightly impressed with his progress destroyed the attack and submitted to Ichigo stating he passed. He noticed the elation that Ichigo showed, before Zangetsu interrupted his little moment. Ichigo, what you just did was my technique, it's power is greatly, by using the name, remember it well Ichigo, that moves name is Getsuga Tensho!" he said before his image dissapeared and all that was left was a pierced doll.

'Just in time' Yoruichi thought, "Good Ichigo, now rest up a little bit, so you will be fighting condition when we go save Rukia."

The screen went black and everyone, was silent, Zangetsu, sure as hell was a scary dude, that was for sure.

"Well that was interesting to say the least." came the humble Kyourako,"So Ichigo-kun, I've been wanting to know about this since your sword brought this up, but you have two zanpaktou spirits?"

Zangetsu answered the next question, hell it was why he asked to come out in the first place.

**"Hey dude, what was your name again?"** he said pointing at Kyourako.

"Well, I am Kyourako Shunsui, Captain of the 8th Division."

**" Nice to meet you old man, my name is Zangetsu or atleast a part of him."** he replied getting a questioning gaze from a lot of people.

**"But, you all would probably know me better as Ichigo's inner hollow."** once he stated this mostly everyone in the room had their hands on their blades, (except Isshin and Urahara) who knew the situation ,and knew that wasn't entirely true.

**"Now, come on guys me and Kingy, are all buddy now, their ain't no reason to get all feisty." **he said in his joking tone.

They didn't listen,and Soi Fon actually drew her blade on him, but what surprised them was that Ichigo grabbed her, and was now restraining her rather easily. "Will you guys calm down, he ain't a threat so calm down, got it Soi Fon?" he asked a little pissed they over reacted so quickly.

**"Yeah, what Kingy said now calm DOWN!"** he yelled the last word raising his reiatsu shutting everybody up, the Captain Commander opened both his eyes fully at this he had never seen anyone/anything who had reiatsu that was practically on par with him. He raised his own, to cancel out Zangetsu's "Enough!" he said masking his curiosity.

"Now Kurosaki Ichigo, you said something about a seal on the other half of your sword, what does this mean?" Everybodies attention, everyone in the room nothing of this seal.

"Well you don't know everything about my power, so it won't make much sense, but I'll start with this." he started his explaniation of the Final Getsuga Tensho and it's mechanisms.

Everybody, was in shock except for Isshin, and Urahara who already knew of the technique and it's reprecussions.

"H-How can such a technique exist?" stuttered Toshiro, baffled by the concept. Isshin then voiced his knowledge of the subject.

"Well, from what I learned from Engetsu, it's a techique where, you fuse wit your zanpaktou, and briefly gain, an unimaginable power." he said, getting questioning looks from the others.

"Kurosaki Isshin, are you saying that you possess this technique as well?" asked the Captain Commander.

"Yes, although I have yet to use it, from what I know, if I use it, I will lose my reiatsu, and the ability to turn into a shinigami, though Ichigo I have a question, what was the Final Getsuga Tensho for you?"

"To put it bluntly, after both of Tensa Zangetsu fused together, I fought them in my Inner World for about three months, curtiousy of the Dangai's time flow..." this surprised mostly everyone in the room, that they used the Dangai so creatively. " and finally learned, how to achieve The Final Getsuga Tensho."

"Ichigo, although it's fun to know that Zangetsu kicked your ass for three months, I want to know what it was like when you used the Final Getsuga Tensho." his dad said curious of what might happen if he used it.

"Well, it might be better if I showed you Aizen's other fights before mine." he said grabbing Yoruichi's hand, Isshin smirked knowing how much Ichigo was enjoying that. "Yoruichi you fought Aizen with my dad, and Urahara-san right?" she nodded.

"Well then I'm gonna play that fight, then mine okay?" he asked her getting a quick nod. " Okay here we go.." the screen appeared again playing Yoruichi's memory.


End file.
